Telekinesis
' Telekinesis '''is the ability to move objects with the mind. Prue Halliwell, a witch from the popular TV series ''Charmed, possessed the power of telekinesis. Many other witches like Willow Rosenberg, Endora and Fiona Goode are all adept users of telekinesis. Potence Depending on the level and maturity of a witch, the power of telekinesis can vary. For instance, when Willow Rosenberg first began practicing witchcraft, she was only able to levitate pencils, but as the series progressed, was able to move much bigger objects like vending machines and people. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Channeling Usually depending on how large the object is, a witch will either channel telekinesis through their eyes or through their hands. For example, Prue Halliwell initially activated her telekinesis by squinting her eyes, however, later used her hands. (Charmed) Uses Witches most commonly use telekinesis to defend themselves against enemies. For instance, the coven combined used telekinesis to send The Axeman flying across the room. (American Horror Story: Coven) Prue Halliwell would often use telekinesis to deflect bullets and energy balls. (Charmed) In The Vampire Diaries, Bonnie Bennett uses telekinesis to cause objects to explode and in Charmed, Chris used telekinesis to crush a Valkyrie's heart, however he was a whitelighter, not a witch. Examples *Prue Halliwell, a character from Charmed, who often uses telekinesis by channeling it through her eyes and later with her hands *Samantha Stephens, a character from Bewitched, uses telekinesis by wiggling her nose or some kind of hand gesture *Tabitha Stephens, a character from Bewitched, uses telekinesis by wiggling her nose *Endora, a character from Bewitched, uses telekinesis with some kind of hand gesture *Zoe Benson, a character from Coven, who used telekinesis to send a knife flying into her hand which she used to kill the Axeman and levitate her bed in mid-air before the test of the Seven Wonders. She also used it during the test of the Seven Wonders to move a candle to her. *Madison Montgomery, a character from Coven, who often uses telekinesis with a simple hand gesture. She first displayed this power when she flipped the bus over. She also used this power send a knife flying into her hand which she used to kill the Axeman and during the test of the Seven Wonders to move a candle to her. *Misty Day, a character from Coven, who used telekinesis to send a knife flying into her hand which she used to kill the Axeman and during the test of the Seven Wonders to move a candle to her. *Queenie, a character from Coven, who used telekinesis to open the brick wall to bring back Misty Day and send a knife flying into her hands to kill the Axeman. She also displayed this power during the test of the Seven Wonders to move a candle to her. *Fiona Goode, a character from Coven, who often uses telekinesis with a simple hand gesture *Cordelia Goode, a character from Coven, used telekinesis to send Kyle flying and hit the wall and during the test of the Seven Wonders to levitate a piano. *Nan, a character from Coven, opened the door without touching it and sent Zoe flying across the room. *Ingrid Beauchamp, a character from Witches of East End, emptied a lake of all the fish in it.Category:Powers